1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector.
2. Related Art
Currently, such a projector is known which includes a light source device, a light modulation device for modulating light emitted from a light source device according to image information to form image light, and a projection system for enlarging and projecting the image light.
When dust, soot or the like adheres to the surface of the light modulation device of the projector, the quality of the projected image deteriorates. Moreover, the light modulation device such as liquid crystal panel does not have sufficient heat resistance in general. Thus, the light modulation device may be deteriorated by heat generated when light emitted from the light source device is applied thereto.
For overcoming these drawbacks, such a structure has been proposed which disposes the light modulation device within a closed unit and releases heat of air existing inside the closed unit to the outside by using a thermoelectric conversion element such as Peltier element while circulating the air inside the closed unit by a circulating fan so as to secure stable image quality of the projection image and efficiently cool the light modulation device (for example, see JP-A-2000-298311).
According to the structure disclosed in JP-A-2000-298311, the component (thermoelectric converting element) for cooling the air inside the closed unit is formed by only one part. Thus, when the amount of heat generated from optical components contained in the closed unit is large, for example, it is difficult to efficiently cool the air inside the closed unit. Thus, the optical components such as the light modulation device are difficult to be efficiently cooled.
Under these circumstances, therefore, there is a demand for development of a technology which can secure stable quality of a projection image for a long period, and efficiently cool the optical components such as light modulation device.